Residue wheels have become increasingly popular in recent years as a means of removing a sufficient amount of crop residue from the soft surface to enable the planting or drilling unit to have a clean surface to work with. However, most conventional attachments require two of such wheels per crop row in order to perform effectively. Moreover, few of them make adequate provision for removing and replacing broken or damaged tines. In addition, many such attachments make no provision for maintaining a constant relationship between the tines and the soil. Specifically, even with floating mechanisms, many conventional tines have a tendency to gouge the soil and create a trench due to their design and shape.